Brian and Justin do Disney World
by jess83
Summary: Brian and Justin do Disney World...season 5 spoilers ahead


Brian and Justin do Disney World

Set after the bombing, after the I love you, before the house. I have no idea where Jenny Rebecca is…lol…enjoy.

8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

"Justin…there is no fuckin way I am wearing those damn ears!" Brian yelled as he tried to dodge Justin, who was trying to put a hat on his head.

"Brain, dammit! Get back here NOW!" Justin yelled as he jumped on the hotel bed.

"Daddy? Why you don't want ears?" Gus asked. He was previously unnoticed in the room until he had said something. Brian had thought he was in the next room with Mel and Lindz.

Brian looked down at his son's face and saw the look he was giving him.

_Dammit…I need to cut down the time he spends with Justin. I swear to god they both do that same damn look,_ Brian thought as he went over to Justin and grabbed the ears.

"Happy now?" he asked as he looked in the mirror. He looked at Justin, and then at Gus to see that they were both smiling. Justin came over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before turning them both to the mirror. They looked at their reflections, both of them wearing Mickey Mouse ears. They looked ridiculous.

"How did you ever convince me to go on this trip?" Brian asked as he turned away from the mirror.

"I think you were high at the time. Or maybe it was after some mind-blowing se—" he stopped when he remembered that Gus was still in the room. "As I was saying," he whispered into Brian's ear," after mind-blowing sex." Before he leaned away from Brian, Justin gave his ear lobe a little nibble that sent chills up and down Brian's spine.

"We'll be waiting fro you in the lobby." Justin said as he took Gus by the hand and brought him back to his mommies.

Brian took one last look in the mirror, straightened his ears, and walked out the door thinking one thing…

_This is gonna be a _long _day…_

8O ( Look…its Mickey!) 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

"Nice ears" was all Brian had to hear before he ripped the ears off his head.

Melanie smirked when Brian saw the look on Gus's face when he took them off and then the look of happiness when he immediately put them back on.

"Ready to go? The park opens in about a half an hour. If we get going now, we can be one of the first people there." A very excited Lindsay said as she walked up to the group.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Calm down Lindz…don't worry, we'll get to see all the things we want to see. We don't have to be the first ones there." Said Brian as he took the itinerary that Lindsay had made up and shoved it into his pocket.

"I know, I know. I'm just excited to see Gus's reaction to everything…that's all." She replied.

"He's five. He'll love it. Now lets get this over with."

8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

When they got to the park, it had just opened, and Lindsay was right, they were one of the first groups there. But this just meant that Gus could drag them on the Dumbo ride over, and over, and over again without having to wait in line.

Finally Gus was done with the Dumbo ride, but not before he had puked all over Brian on the fifteenth time around.

Brian had just gotten onto the ride with Gus, again. It seemed like Justin only turned his back for a minute before he heard, "AWW! _MOTHERFUCKER_!" He whipped his head around to see Brian covered in puke. Once the ride stopped, Mel and Lindz went over to grab Gus and clean him up while Brian ran over to the nearest water fountain to try and clean himself off. Once he was done he walked back over with not the happiest look on his face.

"Aww…come on Brian. Turn that frown upside down. Its Disney world! It's the happiest place on earth!" Justin said, making sure to give Brian his sunniest smile.

Brian lust looked at him with that don't-go-there stare and he had to laugh.

" I would hug ya but…you kinda smell like puke." Justin teases again, this time receiving a slap on the ass.

"Careful there Sunshine, or next time _you _can go with him…"Brian said as he walked away. He turned to see Justin still giving him a Sunshine smile and then come running towards him.

8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

"Why don't you two go over to the adult rides? We can stay with Gus and we'll meet back at Cinderella's castle for the fireworks. Ok?" said Lindsay as Gus tried to pull her into line for the teacups again.

Brian and Justin waved goodbye and started walking towards Splash Mountain.

The line wasn't too bad, so it didn't take long for them to reach the ride start. They got onto the log boat and the ride started. Justin looked over at Brian who seamed a little tense.

"Brian? What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Justin. All Brian did was shake his head that he was ok. Justin looked down at Brian's hands, which were holding onto the safety rail in front of them. He stared wide-eyed at Brian's hands, which were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. That's when it hit him…. Brian was scared: Insert devilish grin here:

"Brian…you're aren't scared are you?" Justin asked, obviously knowing the answer to his own question.

"Scared" Brian said, his voice cracking a little bit, " me? Why would I be fucking scared? Its only a little drop"

" Little? Oh no…I don't think so. It's about a five story drop at oh say 40 miles per hour."

"Just five stories? I'm not fuckin scared Justin" Brian said as he took his hands off the safety bar and turned to Justin.

"Good…because you might wanna look over there now" Justin said, pointing to the drop.

Brian turned and found himself staring down at the drop. Justin lifted his hands over his head and screamed as they flew down the slope.

By the time they got to the bottom, Brian was about as white as a ghost and Justin thought his fingers were now permanently attached the safety bar.

"Brian…you can take your hands off the bar now. The rides over…" Justin said as the boat came to a stop.

Brian got out of the boat and silently headed towards the exit, with Justin following close behind him. But before they reached the exit, something caught his eye. He had forgotten that the ride took pictures when you came down the drop and Justin had to force himself not to laugh when he saw Brian on the screen. Justin was having so much fun that he didn't even realize that Brian had buried himself in his shoulder when they dropped. But the ride camera had taken the picture just when he was turning to hide so Brian had the look of pure fear on his face.

The picture cost about ten bucks but it was too good to pass up.

"You coming Sunshine?" yelled Brian from the exit.

Justin paid for the picture and ran over to Brian.

8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

"You know…you can be such a little shit." Brian said as they walked with their arms around each other towards Cinderella's Castle.

"Thank you...thank you very much. You know you love it." Justin replied as he watched a couple with a heard of kids give them a nasty look. He poked Brian in the ribs and told him to look.

When Brian saw the look they were getting, he grabbed the back of Justin's neck and pulled him into a smoldering kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked back at the family and say that the parent's jaws had about dropped to the ground.

"Mission accomplished..." Brian said with a smirk.

"Show off." Justin said as they walked towards the group.

"You know it." Brian replied as he kissed him again. "Love you Sunshine"

"I love you too Brian."

8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O 8O8O 8O 8O 8O

Brian watched Justin staring at the fireworks. He was almost as intrigued as Gus was, maybe even more. It was the perfect time.

"Justin…"

Justin turned around to see Brian down on one knee. When he let out a gasp, Mel and Lindz turned to see too.

"Oh my god." Said Lindz as she looked at the scene about to be played out before her.

"Holy shit…" was all Mel could say. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Justin..." Brian began as he took Justin's hands. " When I got the call about the bombing I was scared out of my mind. Not just because my whole family was there, but also because the most important person in my life might be gone forever. You. I couldn't imagine loosing you and when I found you alive, it was the happiest moment of my life. And I realized that life doesn't go on forever and that I could loose you at any moment. So I told you that I loved you, because I mean it. I do love you with all my heart. So when I agreed to come on the trip, I knew that it would be the perfect time to do what I needed to do."

Brian let Justin's shaking hands go and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small velvet ring box.

"Before we left, I got this…" he opened the box to reveal a platinum band with diamonds set into it.

"Justin. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my got Brian! Yes!" Justin said as he flung his arms around Brian before kissing him.

Just as Mel and Lindz got up to congratulate them, Tinkerbell flew overhead, and the fireworks went into the grand finale.

It was a moment made in Disney heaven.


End file.
